Head mounted displays permit a user to view their surroundings through the head mounted display, while concurrently permitting information to be presented upon the head mounted display. As a result of the information that is presented thereupon, a head mounted display may provide for an augmented view of the user's surroundings. The information that is presented upon the head mounted display may vary widely and may, in some instances, be associated with one or more objects, e.g., one or more buildings, one or more people, one or more roads, etc., that are viewed through the head mounted display, thereby enhancing the user experience.
The user may desire to interact with the head mounted display, such as by interacting with the information provided via the head mounted display. For example, a user may wish to modify the information, obtain additional information, make a selection, perform a particular function, such as by capturing an image, etc. In this regard, a user may provide input to the head mounted display so as to perform a discrete operation, such as to control the playing of a content file, e.g., by playing, pausing, stopping, fast forward, reversing, etc. a video or audio file.
A user may provide input to a head mounted display via a controller or other input device that is physically remote from the head mounted display, but is in communication therewith. For example, a user may utilize a controller, e.g., a joystick controller, or another device, such as a cellular telephone, that is configured to communicate with the head mounted display in order to provide input to the head mounted display. However, the discrete operations that may be controlled in this fashion may be somewhat limited and, as a result, may not provide for rich interaction with the head mounted display and, more particularly, with the information presented by the head mounted display. Moreover, a user is required in these instances to carry the additional device or controller in order to provide the input to the head mounted display.